Greed
Greed (stylised as Gr££d) was a British television quiz show based on the American version of the same title. Gameplay Qualifying game At the start of each game, six contestants entered the studio and stood behind a desk which rose from the floor as they approached. Jerry then asked a question which had a numerical answer. Each contestant then keyed in an answer. The player who was the closet to the correct answer became the team leader. The player furthest from the correct answer left immediately, while the other four players formed the team. Main game The main game had eight rounds. Each round had a question with one or multiple answers, to be selected from a list of choices. To complete the round and win the money, the team had to select all correct choices; otherwise, they would lose and leave with nothing. After each round, the team was given the choice to leave with the money won or risk it on the next round. The leader had the rights to make the decision. In Round 1 (worth £5,000), a multiple choice question with four choices was asked to the first player on the team (not the team leader), in which only one was correct. The team leader could then choose to accept or change it accordingly. The money won at this stage (and any other stages) was shared equally between all players. This continued for, Round 2 (worth £10,000 and also with one correct choice out of four), Round 3 (worth £25,000 with two correct choices out of five), and Round 4 (worth £50,000 with three correct choices out of six) After each round starting from Round 4, the terminator game became active. A light would flick between the players and stop on one random player. This player then had a choice, either to: #Continue on as normal #Take on a head to head buzzer question against a player of their choice. The loser was out of the game and the winner took the share of the loser, ultimately winning more than other active players. By doing this, they were also given a guaranteed £5,000 no matter what happened after that point. In Round 5 (worth £100,000), the question had four correct choices from seven. Each remaining player gave an answer. The team leader could then change only one of them. Starting from this round, the team leader could use a freebie card to eliminate an incorrect answer if needed. Also, the Terminator came into play prior to asking Question 5. Round 6 (worth £250,000) was similar to Round 5, in which a question was asked and each player gave one answer they thought was correct. At this stage there were eight possible choices, four of which being correct. Starting from this round, if there were fewer than four players remaining, the team leader could give the remaining answers or request another player to answer. In Round 7 (worth £500,000), there would be four correct choices from eight. Similar to the USA version, a "bailout" option would be offered if three correct answers were revealed, in which the team leader was given a substantial amount of money to end the game; however, by accepting this the other players lost all of their money up to that point, leaving with nothing. For Round 8 (worth £1,000,000), the final question would have nine choices, four of which were correct. The "bailout" option would be offered again, much like Round 7. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Decision Making Category:Channel 5 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings Category:American Formats